


The Melancholy of Hatsune Miku

by cuttlefishebooks



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishebooks/pseuds/cuttlefishebooks
Summary: Hatsune Miku, 18 years old and burned out from been an idol. How does she cope and deal with her fame now she is tired of it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> A human AU of Vocaloid where they are real idols, not A.I.
> 
> Why? To explore what it means to be human of course. To learn and understand the nature of humanity and what it means too feel and exist. To find out what makes a human Hatsune Miku different to her A.I. canon.
> 
> Basically just for angst if I’m honest.

Hatsune Miku, world famous idol at the age of 14. It all began with a viral video, a leek and a Finnish folk song turned meme. Almost overnight she became a worldwide icon. Famed for her blue hair and blue tie. Her futuristic look took the world by storm. Hatsune Miku was then thrown into a world of talk shows, live performances, autographs and fans. All thanks to her mother signing the contract with the record label; Crypton Future Media.

That was 4 years ago. Tonight was her 18th birthday and because of the careful PR work of the record label, Hatsune Miku had become bored of being an idol. The only people Hatsune Miku truly could call friends were the other idols in her record label. There was a knock on the dressing room door. The call for her to be on stage. Hatsune Miku looked in the mirror and hardly recognised herself.

The concert was sold out. Naturally. The crowd roared with each song, shaking the glowsticks to beat as Hatsune Miku sung and danced with all the energy she could muster. Finally she finished with World Is Mine. A bow and she ran off stage. But the crowd were hungry for more. The cheer of ‘Encore’ rang loud and clear through the backstage. Hatsune Miku looked to the stage manager with exhausted eyes. He simply shook his head and pointed Hatsune Miku back onto the stage.

Something in her snapped as she stormed back onto the stage. The crowd roared louder as she came on, pushing the keyboardist away and counting down.

“And a one, and a two, and a one two three!” She began, the crowd went silent. She never played the instruments… Was this something new?

The sting of noise shattered the silence as Hatsune Miku slammed her fists on the keys.

“Fuck this!” She yelled, another slam on the keyboard. “And fuck that!” Another slam. “And fuck music!” She then played a little basic ditty she had been taught by Luka Megurine.

“I wanna take a nap!” She sang to the final notes.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at her awkwardly, unsure if this was a joke or she was being very rude. Hatsune Miku however, would leave no doubts.

“Fuck this and, Fuck you and, Fuck, off! I wanna take a nap.” She yelled, changing a few words as she slammed on the keyboard again and again. Something about this felt… Cathartic.

“Everything I make, fucking, sucks! It's bad!” She didn’t stop. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the crew running around desperately. Then, screamed down her headset for good measure.

“Nothing will ever be.” The lights went out. The headset stopped picking up sound. This didn’t stop her from screaming out loud; “GOOD, ENOUGH” She took a deep breath and looked out at the shocked crowd. Her manager had come on stage and was pulling her away now.

“I'M AN ABOMINATION BEFORE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR!” She screamed as she was pulled off stage, leaving the stage empty and shocked.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hatsune Miku broods in her dressing room, she is visited by an old friend.

Hatsune Miku sat in her dressing room, alone. Numerous people had come to yell at her for ‘being out of line with the stunt she pulled’. She simply sat through it all and ignored them, hardly taking in any of what they said until they gave up. She didn’t care what her fans would think. She didn’t care what the press would think. She didn’t care what the internet would think. Only these stuffy, suited adults cared. Even then, it wasn’t a concern about Hatsune Miku. It was a concern it would damage profits.

There was a knock at the door before it slowly opened. A young man poked his head in. The swept back auburn hair and scar across the forehead with metal bars keeping the scar from opening again, was instantly recognisable to Miku.

“Big Al!” Miku cried. She couldn’t remain stoic around the gentle giant of the music industry, even if he was from a different record label. He had always been there to support Miku. Big Al smiled softly as he opened the door fully and hobbled in, resting on his walking stick.

“That was quite the performance you did for the encore.” Big Al said softly, sitting on the sofa in the dressing room as Miku spun on her chair to follow him. She made a soft huff in protest.

“And they asked you to talk to me and set me straight?” Miku grumbled.

“Something like that… But you know me. I ain’t ever been good at telling you off. I thought we could just talk. After all, talking leads to opening up, and opening up leads to letting out the bad feelings. Won’t that help?” Big Al asked, his smile still soft. “Played any good video games lately?”

“Just because I’m young, you think I play video games? Do you know what teenagers even do?” Miku teased. She couldn’t help but crack a smile at his attempt at small talk. “Even if I wanted to play video games… I wouldn’t have time to play them. Too busy with recording, live shows and conventions.” She sighed.

Big Al slowly nodded in return. Somewhat understanding how it felt to have no personal time.

“Guess that means you ain’t seen any films or TV shows lately either?” Big Al pressed, in the only way he knew how.

“I have a whole list of stuff I want to watch… But every day, I’m just pulled away. Like I said, for recordings, shows or conventions.” Miku mumbled, frowning now. “When I get home, or to the hotel I’m staying in, I’m just exhausted.” She confessed with a sigh. Big Al listened and nodded.

“I know how you feel Miku. You'd of thought after my accident they would’ve let me slow down but the moment I was up, it was right back onto stage until they realised I couldn’t sing the same way.” Big Al sighed. Before the accident, his songs had been vibrant and energetic but after the accident, Big Al only seemed able to sing baritone and not at a fast tempo. “On the plus side I guess, I broke into the country music genre.” He shrugged.

“So… You are saying… Have an accident like you did?” Miku asked, her eyes lighting up mischievously as if she was considering this as a valid option.

“No.” Big Al said sternly, making Miku slump back into her chair. There was a knock at the door.

“Hatsune. Your ride is here to take you home.” A rough voice came in through the door. Miku sighed and stood up. She stopped as he held the door handle.

“Sometimes it feels like everyone expects us to be robots or something… Like a computer or A.I. with no needs.” Miku sighed. Big Al shifted in his seat, unsure how to respond. She wasn’t wrong but it was something he didn’t like to think about.

Hatsune Miku exited and was on her way home.


End file.
